Revenge is so sweet
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Revenge Story for "Happy Halloween Rodimus"


_**Okay the important thigs first:**_  
_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO IDW AND HASBRO!**_

_So this is the "revenge-Story" for my Fanfiction "Happy Halloween Rodimus"._  
_I would recommend you read the Halloween-fic first before reading this ;P._  
_And i have to admit that it become longer than i thought^^._

_Anyway you can't imagine how much fun i had when i wrote this XD._

_I hope you will like my silly ideas and i apologize for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Have fun now :D_

* * *

**_Revenge is so sweet_**

Grumbling a lone bot walked through the corridors of the Lost Light.

His gaze was hard and cold, his azure blue optics sparkled with pure rage and his body trembled with sheer anger.

Anger over his crew and even anger about himself.

How could it have come to that?

He had disgraced himself in front of his crew.

They took him already hardly serious and it was hard enough for him to clarify to them that he was the leader of this quest and that they couldn't do with him what they wanted. But that's what they were doing and it just stoked the fire of anger in him even more.

They had made a fool out of him, exposed him and the worst part was that Rewind had also filmed him. Drift still made fun of him whenever he saw him.

As if on cue, he could hear loud laughter as he walked past Swerve's bar. His hands clenched into fists furiously and the brow of his right optic began to twitch nervously when he could hear his name out of the persistent laughter. The voice that had spoken his name belonged definitely to Drift and he and all the others seemed to have a lot of fun in there. And to all appearances the topic of conversation and the reason of joy was still the thing with the Sparkeaters, with which they had frightened him.

The whole thing was a bit ago now, but Rodimus continued to cook inside with rage and embarrassment at the same time.

He desperately needed to do something about it and save his reputation, but he didn't know how to do that.

His thoughts took a sudden end when one of the bots inside the bar started to roar with laughter and he could only hear a "Please! Turn it off Rewind! I can't take it anymore!".

That was it now: The straw that broke the camel's back!

Rodimus had to control himself now to not to let his anger run free and to storm into the bar and to cause a massacre.

He took a deep breath, tried too cool down his systems a little and calm down, but this was not very easy to do at the ongoing laughter.

Therefore, the captain of the Lost Light chosed to go. A short walk would let him calm down and bring him to other thoughts.

At least he hoped it would work...

In practice it was quite different, because while his little walk he met some of his crew members, who grinned at him nasty as they walked past him.

As Rodimus thought it could not get any worse, he was taught differently promptly as he walked around the corner and as he ran almost into Whirl's arms.

Of all the Autobots on this ship, it had to be Whirl...

The helicopter didn't hesitate and made fun of Rodimus and it seemed to him that he didn't care for the fact that Rodimus was the captain of the Lost Light and his leader.

"Well Rodimus? Isn't this too scary for you, if you're sneaking through the corridors all alone? Not that you find a monster in here."

Rodimus could almost see the grin in the optic of the former Wrecker.

"Or are you back on the hunt for Sparkeaters?"

Rodimus felt his brow twitched again nervously and he clenched his hands into fists, but before it could come to an attack, Whirl began to move and walked past him. Of course, not without giving him a "Have fun Rodimus. But not that you start to cry like a Sparkling when the lights go out,".

The leader of the Lost Light tried to ignore this comment, which he managed.

He just kept walking, trying to gather his thoughts, but he caught himself as he kept thinking of revenge. He tried it all the time to find a way he could get Drift back, but so far he had not gotten any good ideas.

Lost in his thoughts, he went on.

He came into the medical field and inwardly he wondered if he should ask Ratchet for help, but the Medic was always so grumpy and not a good bot for pranks and stuff. In addition, he was so or so busy to train First Aid, so Rodimus rejected this idea immediately and went on.

Slowly he shuffled down the long corridor and he thought about everything that happened to him and he could feel the anger almost ate a hole in his stomach. He tried to control himself, to restrain his anger, but he couldn't make it. A growl left his vocal processors and he stopped and stomped his foot onto the ground.

"That can't be true! I 'll go crazy if I can't think of something to get Drift back! Primus, send me only a little thought, a little idea, only one! PLEASE!"

But his silent prayers didn't seem to be answered. It was still all silent around him. No sacred voice that could tell him how he could take revenge, not a brilliant plan that came to his mind. Nothing!

A renewed sigh left his throat and Rodimus wanted to go back to his walk, but something stopped him, as he raised his head. A small smile crept onto his lips as he saw that he was standing right in front of Perceptor's lab. What was that again? Perceptor had developed these chips, with which one could turn, for a certain time, in something or someone.

Well, if Drift could do that, then he could do it as well!

He still had that nasty grin on his face as he opened the door to the lab, but to his disadvantage no one seemed to be present.

"Perceptor? Are you there?"

There was no answer and Rodimus played, after a few moments, with the idea to just turn around and forget the whole story, but a voice stopped him and he was startled slightly when suddenly Brainstorm stood before him, looking at him curiously.

"Rodimus? What do I owe the honor?"

"Well, I wanted to talk with Perceptor. Do you know where he is?"

"Hmm, unfortunately, no. He told me a little while ago that he wanted to go to Chromedome. That's all I know, I'm sorry."

Rodimus sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"It's okay, Brainstorm. Maybe I'll come back later."

"Why? Maybe I can help, too?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I would like to talk to Perceptor himself about it."

"I'm his partner, Rodimus. You can talk about this with me as well. With a difference..."

„And that is?"

„I don't talk all day long."

Rodimus couldn't help but laugh.

How right Brainstorm was...

"That's a word. Okay than. Then we both talk to each other..."

In Brainstorm's optics appeared a grin and he stepped back to made the captain of the Lost Light place to enter the lab.

„Please Rodimus. Be my guest."

"With the greatest pleasure..."

* * *

The hours passed and it was quiet on the Lost Light.

Many of the crew members spend their evenings in their quarters or in Swerve's Bar.

Drift was already on his way back to his quarters.

He had been long enough in the bar and now he needed a little time for himself.

Maybe he would meditate some time before he would get a bit of sleep. The day had been stressful enough and still he was worried about Rodimus.

Maybe he had gone too far with his action.

The former Prime had hardly exchanged a word with him, spoke only a little, if he had to. Otherwise there was silence between the two.

Drift shook his head and ran farther and tried to get this thoughts out of his head.

Thoughts of what would happen if Rodimus would take revenge on him...

"Don't be silly Drift. He's not a small Sparkling anymore. It was just a small, harmless prank, nothing more. I bet he has already forgotten about that..."

Muttering softly to himself the warrior went on until he had arrived at his quarters. Meanwhile, he had become so tired that he decided to cancel his mediation and instead seek immediate stasis. The day had also robbed him of every last bit of power.

Without thinking about it any longer, Drift closed the door behind him and went to his berth...

* * *

A few hours later, heavy foootsteps echoed through the corridor, the ground vibrated slightly as the massive Mech slowly made its way through the dark passage.

No one was there anymore, everything was quiet around him. Just what he needed to move undetected through the corridors of the Lost Light. He was not far away from his goal and his ruby-red optics already sparkled with anticipation of what was about to happen. Then he arrived at his destination...

* * *

Drift slumbered soundly and he had pressed his great sword tightly to his body.

He didn't realize that his door opened slowly. A huge shadow lay on the ground, heavy footsteps were heard and someone seemed to hold back the laughter when he saw him sleeping with his sword in his arms. But nothing could wake him up right now. He slept calmly, not knowing what danger was building up behind him.

Red sparkling optics slid over his body, wanted to make sure that he was still asleep. He lay with his back to the Mech, who now stood before him and stretched out his huge hand to him, targeted his sword and wanted to snatch it from him, but Drift hold it closely to his body and murmured softly when someone pulled at it.

The optics of the giant mech narrowed slightly and a low growl came from his throat. He slowly ran the fingers of his free hand over Drift's side, which made the warrior grumble quietly. However, this action had the desired effect , because the former Decepticon loosened his grip on his sword, and struck with one hand after the disturbing something which moved up and down his side. The Mech, who stood behind him, seized his chance and quickly pulled his sword away. Drift grumbled again and he desperately groped in his sleep for his sword. When he realized that it was no longer there, it seemed to tear him out of the realm of dreams, because he moved slowly, but was still not fully awake.

But this could change now...

„Deadlock~."

Again a murmur but still the Warrior refused to wake up.

„Come on! Wake up you sleepyhead!"

"Hmm...let me sleep...Wing...it...is...too early..."

Behind him the Mech tilted his head questioningly, as those words came out of Drift's mouth. It was rare that he could hear Drift talking about his past. All the more amazing it was to hear him talking about his past in his slumber now...

However, as interesting as that was, he couldn't let the target out of his optics and then the Mech leaned down slowly and began to whisper with his deep voice in Drift 's audio receptors.

"My name is not Wing. And now get up and face your past...Deadlock~!"

Drift grumbled again and slowly he opened his optics, as these words were gotten through to him.

Deadlock…

How long he hadn't heard that name?

It seemed a lifetime ago...

His optics glowed slowly back into their usual shade of blue when he was awake.

Behind him he heard a dark chuckle, which gave him the shivers.

"Are you finally awake?"

Again a shiver, stronger this time and Drift didn't even want to turn around to look at the person who said that.

That voice…

He knew that voice…

Slowly the knight turned around, until he looked in a couple of glowing red optics which glared at him scornfully.

A giant Mech stood before his berth.

The body was kept in black/silver/purple, a mask covered the face, a powerful fusion cannon was located on the right arm and the optics sparkled like jewels from the depths of Hell itself.

In short, it was the pure nightmare on two legs...

„T-T-Tarn?"

Drift's optics widened with shock.

He needed to realize that this was not a dream, that the leader of DJD itself just stood before him.

The warrior fell off of his berth in shock and he instinctively reached for his sword, but he had to discover that it was no longer there.

"M-my sword! Where is it?"

Tarn smirked under his mask and held up the sword.

„Do you mean this sword?"

Drift 's optics were terror-stricken and with tears of fear in the optics he backed up until he crashed with his back against the wall.

„N-no! NO! GO AWAY!"

Tarn walked slowly toward him.

„Oh no Deadlock~. And besides, i haven't even started yet!"

The swordsman drifted into a corner and his fear overcame him and he even forgot the fact that he still had two small swords with him. But what could two small swords do against the leader of the DJD? Nothing at all! Even the strongest Decepticons could not do anything against Tarn and his crew and now it was his turn to suffer...

"Look at you: So scared. And what is that? Are those tears in your optics?"

The Decepticon bent down to Drift and stretched out his hand to him, which made the young Autobot flinch, as Tarn wiped away a tear almost gently.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That you were once known as one of the most cruel Decepticons, who have ever lived on Cybertron...I can't believe this when I look at you now. Now you're sitting here and almost crying in fear and I've done nothing at all, at least not yet, or have introduced you to the others...But I can change that..."

As Tarn wanted to grab him, it was enough for Drift.

A loud, sharp scream broke away from his throat and without hesitation, he began to move and slipped between the legs of the Decepticon and ran straight to his still open door.

"Yes! Run little Autobot! Run as fast as you can! I 'll get you anyway..."

Drift ran and ran and ran.

Behind him he could hear heavy footsteps, could hear Tarn's sinister laughter which gave him one shiver after the other.

Before him he could see light that came out of a room to which the door was half open and without thinking Drift collected all his last reserves of strength and accelerated...

* * *

"I think for now it will do nicely. You really have done an excellent job First Aid. And I thank you also for your help Ambulon."

„You are welcome Ratchet."

A warm smile appeared on the lips of the Chief Medical Officers of the Lost Light, as he was packing up his instruments. For today they had worked enough and it was time that they would all get a little rest.

However on rest wasn't to think of, because the next moment something crashed and rumbled and someone pushed open the door and rushed into the treatment room.

It all happened so fast that Ratchet and the other two Autobots hardly realize what just happened when Drift hid behind the Medic.

"Drift? What in Primus's name is going on here?" Ratchet growled, as he had found his voice back.

"H-help me! Ratchet! HELP ME! Hide me from him!"

"Help you? But...why? What happened?"

The answer was given in the form of a new rumble when someone tried to get through the door, but the Mech had forgotten the fact that his body was too big and he got stuck in the door promptly.

Drift's optics widened and his Spark pounding wildly against his chest plates and panic broke out in him. Again he screamed and he ran, trying to hide, but he couldn't find a good hiding place. Therefore he simply improvised and tried to climb on one of the cabinets that were in the room.

Ratchet could only watch helplessly and it took him a while before he realized what was happening there.

Drift, who desperately trying to climb on a cabinet, but didn't make it and the leader of the DJD himself, who was stuck in his doorway, struggling and cursing loudly.

"I-is that Tarn?" First Aid 's voice trembled as he asked this question.

"How did he find us?" It came from Ambulon who didn't feel better, and the two mechs backed away slowly.

Only Ratchet remained courageous and it didn't take him long before he was able to count one and one. With an almost annoyed sounding sigh, he passed his hand over his optics and shook his head in disbelief. Then his optics fixed Tarn, who had ceased to struggle.

"Seriously?" Ratchet asked annoyed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Again, a mischievous grin came into the optics of the DJD leader.

"It was worth it, wasn't it?"

The Medic rolled his optics and growled annoyed.

"What's the matter with all of you? Your behavior is worse than a Sparkling!"

"Have you no sense of humor?"

"I don't understand you!"

"Why not? He deserved it!"

"Ratchet! Stop it! You can't talk with him!"

Ratchet turned and looked to Drift, who had managed to climb onto the cabinet and he trembled like an earthquake.

"Drift! Come down from there! This is not Tarn!"

"Yeah right. If that's not Tarn, then I'm Primus!"

Again Ratchet rolled his optics.

"It's Rodimus! Come back down, he isn't dangerous at all."

"No! I don't believe you! Don't you have a proof that this is Rodimus?"

"You'd have to know that, because I can remember well that it was you and some of the others who had used these chips, which Perceptor has developed, to transform into Sparkeaters and scare Rodimus. What if I tell you now, that Rodimus has done the same thing to scare _you_ this time huh?"

"B-but...look at him! His looks, his voice...that's never ever Rodimus!"

"Do you want a proof?"

"What kind of proof?"

This time a ferocious grin crept in Ratchet's optics.

"Ambulon? Are you so nice and bring me a syringe?"

The red optics of the Decepticon widened at those words and he started to struggle again.

"I'll make sure the rest of the DJD will tortue and kill you, if you do that, what I'm thinking...Autobot!"

Ratchet's lips now curled into a grin and he turned to Ambulon.

"No, no, not this one. Give me the big one..."

The optics of the alleged leader of the DJD were numb with shock when Ratchet turned around and holding a pretty exaggerated large syringe in his hand and slowly walked over to him.

"O-okay! OKAY! I give up! Can you hear me Ratchet? I give up!"

Desperately the giant Mech tried to free himself, but he couldn't.

"Go away with this syringe Ratchet, I'm warning you!"

"You're not in the position to threaten me...oh mighty Tarn~."

Ratchet's last words were dripping of ridicule and glee.

"Fine! I am NOT Tarn! Drift! Come down from there, it's me: Rodimus!"

"How should I know?" Roared a still completely terrified Drift down from the cabinet.

"Oh please Drift! How in Primus name should Tarn have managed to come on board the Lost Ligh without getting noticed by the others? Exactly: Not at all! And besides, haven't you asked yourself where the others are? The DJD eventually consist not only of Tarn..."

Apparently it now seemed to ring in Drift's head and he slowly climbed down from the cabinet.

"But to be safe to go...First Aid? Would you please...?" Ratchet asked as he turned to his student.

„Sure Ratchet…"

First Aid didn't hesitate for long and climbed unceremoniously onto the shoulders of the giant mech and pulled something out of his neck and a few moments later, Rodimus stood in the doorway.

„See? It's just me!"

Rodimus' lips curled into a grin and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should have seen your face Drift! It was priceless. And how much fear you had in front of me...you've almost started to cry hahaha!"

Drift could feel the heat distributed in his face and his cheeks turned pink. On the one hand in anger, on the other hand in embarrassment.

"That's not funny Rodimus! To be afraid of Tarn is totally justified!"

„Oh? Suddenly?" Now even Ratchet had to grin at the knights words.

"When we were in Delphi, you said to me that you wouldn't care for the DJD and stuff like that."

"W-well...i care a little bit for the DJD than... " murmured the swordsman softly to himself and the pink in his face got a bit stronger, as Rodimus broke into guffaws.

"You really should see your face NOW. It looks awesome!"

Drift muttered something to himself.

"It probably lookes just like yours, when we scared you!"

Ratchet rolled his optics again and stood between the two adversaries.

"That's enough now. Rodimus, stop laughing, it wasn't that funny. And you Drift...let us just leave it at that, okay?"

The Medic took the chip out of First Aid's hand.

"And I'll bring this chip back to Perceptor and I will tell him that he should lock up these damn things! Not that the others will get "great" ideas as you two got as well..."

"Come on, Ratchet, that was funny! Don't be such a Spoilsport!"

"No, it was not Rodimus! Now could you PLEASE calm down?!"

"Very well. I'll stop now. But Drift...your face..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. To be afraid of the DJD is not very pleasant..."

The swordsman smirked after his last words and looked challenging at the captain of the Lost Light.

"...But at least I don't scream like a femme when I see a syringe!"

Now it was Rodimus' turn to blush with embarrassment after Drift's words and his smirk faded immediately.

Only Ratchet put a ferocious grin on his face and he put his hand onto Drift's shoulder as he stood beside him.

"Well, but you're also not perfect, my dear Drift."

The warrior looked at the Medic with a confused gaze.

"What do you mean? I'm not afraid of needles!"

"No, not that... but every time I want to examine your body, you laughing your head off!"

The Medical Officers looked at Rodimus and grinned nasty.

"He's so ticklish that I sometimes can't examine him without someone helping to hold him down. And worst of it is, if I -"

Ratchet could not even finish the sentence, because Drift quickly shoved his hand over his mouth to silence him.

"W-what are you talking there Ratchet? Th-that's not true! Don't listen to him Rodimus! It's not- Rodimus? What's wrong with you? Why are you smirking at me like that?"

"Those are some _very_ interesting information Drift..."

Drift growled darkly.

"Don't you even think about this!"

But Rodimus just grinned wider, which brought the Warrior to growl like a hungry wolf.

„Ratchet?"

„Yes Drift?"

"Don't you have to give him an injection? I mean, he's overdue, isn't he?

"Hmm, now that you mention it..."

Rodimus optics widened in shock and the grin faded immediately, as Ratchet grinned at him.

"Ambulon? Get me another syringe..."

"With the greatest pleasure Ratchet..."

"Come on Rodimus. Come to the uncle doctor..."

And the last thing you could hear were Rodimus' panicked cries echoing through the entire ship, as First Aid and Drift dragged him into the treatment room and the door closed behind them, and thus sealed his fate.

Revenge was always as sweet as sugar was...

**_END_**


End file.
